Placing designs, representative images, and other markings on surfaces has been a widespread form of entertainment for many years. For example, both children and adults often enjoy creating designs and images on various drawing media such as paper and canvases, or on the surfaces of three dimensional objects to enhance their visual appeal. These markings are typically made by drawing, painting, etching or carving the subject surface.